Kingdom Hearts: New Beginnings
by KingRock980
Summary: After Xehanort's defeat peace was brought to the worlds until a new threat emerges and new enemies bring nothing but destruction but Sora, Donald, and Goofy go on a new journey to travel to worlds again and fight the new enemies they encounter and they meet a new Keyblade wielder who goes with them. Will they stop this new threat or will evil succeed? Rated T for violence.
1. New monsters and new characters

**Hello I'm Kingrock980 and this is a Kingdom Hearts story about a new character who is a new Keyblade wielder and gets to go to other worlds and fighting Heartless, bad guys, and new dangerous enemies.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or the characters the game series and characters belong to Square Enix while the other characters belong to Disney.**

**NO FLAMES ALLOWED!**

**Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It's nighttime in Destiny Islands and Sora is in his room sleeping on his bed enjoying peace that he, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy brought after fighting Xehanort and stopping his plans and ever since then the three return to their island home while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy return to Disney Castle to enjoy the peace and so far no threat has reached to any of them. Sora wakes up later and looks outside his window seeing the beautiful night sky but then he sees something falling from the sky and into the island so he gets off his bed, jumps through the window like he did one stormy night, and heads to the island.

"What's goin' on?" Sora asked as he goes to the island. "I hope it's just a shooting star but I'm going to check it out." He said and he reaches the island.

Sora starts exploring around the island looking for what fell from the sky and as he keeps exploring he sees something that looks very familiar to him.

"No way it can't be." Sora said and he realizes what it is. "The Gummi ship!" He said running to it and he sees two people coming out of the ship and Sora recognizes them. "Donald! Goofy!" Sora cheered in excitement running up to them and the two see Sora.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cheered as they hug him making him fall to the ground and they laugh.

"I haven't seen you guys like ever what're you doing here?" Sora asked.

"We need your help again." Goofy answered.

"What's going on is Xehanort back?" Sora asked.

"That's what we thought when we got this." Donald said as he gives Sora what looks like a note.

"From Mickey?" Sora asked as he took the note and starts reading it.

_Donald,_

_I'm sorry to rush off again but I think there's new trouble comin' our way ever since I saw some monsters that I've never even seen before in the castle and they are different from the Heartless so I'm off to find out what's going on. I believe there is a new threat that might be even more powerful than the Heartless and those mysterious monsters might able to destroy all the worlds if they're not stopped. I need you and Goofy to find Sora and have him investigate the castle with you while I go out to find some answers about these monsters and find out how to stop them before they destroy everything. I don't know what the monsters are yet nor do I know of what their purpose is but I can't imagine what happens if they're successful. Good luck and I'll find you guys once I know what they are._

_Sincerely,_

_Mickey._

After reading the note Sora was quiet for ten seconds until a question came to his mind.

"So now we're going to deal with new types of monsters that are more powerful than the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"It sounds like it and we came to bring you to the castle with us to help us investigate." Donald said.

"Okay let's get going." Sora said with his determined face on.

"Hold on Sora don't ya wanna say goodbye to Kairi and Riku before ya go?" Goofy asked.

"Oh yeah but they're asleep and we have to leave now." Sora said.

"Why don't you write a note and let them know why you have to leave?" Donald suggested.

"Good idea I'll be right back." Sora said as he goes back to his house but the two follow him anyway.

Sora returns to his house quietly and he finds paper and pen and starts writing about him having to go with Donald and Goofy for something that's very important and adds a sorry but also promises that he'll come back once it's over and after writing what he wants to say he goes to the front of Kairi's house and places the paper next to the front door and they return to the island to head for the Gummi ship.

"Okay let's roll." Sora said then makes an evil smirk. "I call pilot!" He added.

"Aw phooey are you serious?" Donald asked then Sora smiles.

"You know I'm jokin'." Sora said.

"I think this might be fun." Goofy said and the Gummi ship leaves the island and into the world map.

After entering the world map Chip and Dale show up on the screen.

"Hey Sora it's good to see you again." Chip said.

"We're glad that you decided to go with Donald and Goofy again." Dale said.

"Good luck you guys and we'll see you later." Chip said and the ship starts moving.

"So we're off to Disney Castle right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah we need to investigate it to find any of those strange monsters the King said about." Donald answered.

"I just hope the castle doesn't get destroyed." Goofy said with worry.

"Don't worry we'll take care of this just like always." Sora said but then something hit the ship and they know what's happening.

"Oh no not the Heartless ships!" Donald yelled.

"I think it's time for a little fun with them." Sora said and the two nodded.

"Shoot them down!" Donald said and the Gummi ship starts shooting Heartless ships as they keep moving.

They keep shooting Heartless ships and despite the Heartless ships fighting back the ships are destroyed and they move on hoping they won't be interrupted again. They finally spot Disney Castle and landed into the Gummi garage where they see Chip and Dale run up to them.

"Thank goodness you're here we saw some monsters around the courtyard and the castle." Chip said.

"Can you guys find them and help the Queen?" Dale asked.

"You bet!" Sora answered then turned to Donald and Goofy. "You guys ready?" He asked.

"You betcha!" Donald answered.

"Let's skedaddle!" Goofy said and they leave the garage and enter the courtyard.

The trio start finding the monsters around the yard until they see a creature with a black body with red marks, crimson claws, black pointed tail, razor teeth, red eyes, black horns, and a dark red crescent shape with spikes mark on its chest appearing.

"What is that?!" Donald asked.

"A Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"I don't think so it has a crescent shape instead of its usual heart and cross symbol." Sora said.

"Then it must be one of those strange monsters the King said about." Donald said and the creature begins to attack.

"Watch out!" Sora said as he summons his Keyblade while Donald takes out his staff while Goofy takes out his shield and they attack the monster.

The creature attacks the trio but Sora slashes with his Keyblade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield but the creature attacks with its claws but Sora attacks again while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield again but the creature turns itself invisible and begins to attack but Sora casts Fire revealing the creature while Donald casts Fire as well while Goofy uses Charge they defeat the creature disappearing in dark mist.

"That was close." Donald said.

"I can't imagine how many more are in the castle." Goofy said.

"Let's look for Queen Minnie." Sora said and they head inside the castle.

The trio enter the corridor to find Minnie but four creatures like one they defeated show up but Sora, Donald, and Goofy defeat them and go to the library hoping Minnie is safe there and as they entered the library they see Minnie looking at books and then she turns to them.

"Oh you brought Sora." Minnie said.

"Yes we did Your Highness." Donald sad as he and Goofy go into salute and Sora does the same to try and show respect.

"Thank Goodness I'm pretty sure Mickey told you three to investigate the castle to find any of those strange monsters." Minnie said.

"We'll do that and also we encountered one in the courtyard while four more appeared in the corridor." Sora said.

"Good just be sure if there are more like them who knows how dangerous they are." Minnie said.

"You can count on us Your Highness." Goofy said and they head leave the library but Minnie stops them.

"Wait when you're done with the investigation please come find me in the Audience Chamber." Minnie said and they nodded and leave.

The trio go around the castle finding more of those strange creatures and also make sure Heartless are here too but so far there are no creatures or Heartless around but they look hard for any of them and they see ten more creatures in the Guardsmen Chamber but they defeat the creatures with their abilities and continue to find more creatures but nothing else. After exploring around the castle they start their way to the Audience Chamber to meet Minnie but as they return to the corridor they hear a scream and it came from the Audience Chamber.

"Oh no Queen Minnie!" Donald yelled.

"We have to help her!" Goofy said.

"Right!" Sora replied as he opens the door and they enter the Audience Chamber seeing the creatures attacking Minnie but Sora, Donald, and Goofy come to her aid.

They attack the creatures and defeat them but then different types of monsters appear and they have black bodies and red eyes as well and dark green armor and they're carrying double swords and they attack with the swords but Sora attacks with the Keyblade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Charge but the armored creatures spin slash at them but Sora and Donald cast Fire while Goofy attacks with his shield but they use their armor to block their attacks and they strike back with the spin slashes again but Sora attacks with his Keyblade again while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield and they defeat the creatures.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yes thank you three." Minnie said.

"Just what are those creatures anyway and why want to attack the castle?" Donald asked.

"I don't know." Sora said.

"Gawrsh maybe we should go ask Master Yen Sid." Goofy suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Minnie said.

"There shouldn't be anymore creature here anyway." Sora said. "But we'll come back to make sure if they do attack the castle again." He said.

"We'll also go find the King I hope he's alright." Donald said.

"Please do find him and be careful." Minnie said and they nodded.

"Hey wait for me!" Someone called and they see something running to them. "I need to record everything like the other adventures." He said.

"Sure thing Jiminy." Sora said.

"We're you're here to record what's going to happen." Goofy said and Jiminy hops on Sora's shoulder.

"I hope you're all safe please help Mickey." Minnie said and they saluted and leave the Audience Chamber.

The trio return to the ship and they start their way to Yen Sid's tower for his advice and also hoping they would find Mickey there.

"Something tells me we're gonna have a tough journey than our last ones." Sora said.

"Yeah." Donald agreed.

"But we'll be okay besides we've gone through tons of tough stuff together so I'm sure we'll be fine." Goofy said.

"Yeah you're right." Sora replied and the ship is still heading for Yen Sid's tower.

**Meanwhile**

It's morning in a place called Courage City and a boy with black messy hair with a streak of blue wakes up due to the sun shining in his face and opens his teal eyes, sits up, and yawns.

"Another weird dream." The boy said in a groggy voice as he gets out of his bed and gets dressed.

The boy starts wearing a black T-shirt with a dark blue star on it, teal open shirt over his black shirt, light green jeans, black band on his right wrist, dark grey shoes, and necklace with a star at the end and then he examines his right arm and it has a strange crescent shape on it.

"When did I get this?" The boy asked to himself and then he hears something hitting his window so he opens his window to see what's going on.

"Hey Griff get down here will ya?" Someone called and the boy named Griff looks down and see another boy with dirty blond hair with a big bang covering his left eye, has teal eyes as well, wearing a dark grey hooded sleeveless shirt with a red flame on it, black jeans with a silver chain hanging from his right side, and red fingerless gloves on his hands.

"I'm coming Ry." Griff said as he goes downstairs then gets out of the house. "Did I sleep in again?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah you did." Ry answered. "You're such a loser." He added smiling.

"Hey thanks!" Griff replied and the two laughed.

"C'mon we need to get to our hangout and meet Kori and Mimi." Ry said and Griff nodded and they head for the hangout.

The two go through downtown and enter a forest area and they go through the forest until they see an abandoned house and they enter it seeing two girls, one with cyan hair tied to a ponytail, green eyes, wearing a yellow sleeveless top with three flowers, pink skirt, and aqua green bracelets on her left arm while the other girl has orange short hair with two bangs, wearing a pink T-shirt with a cat on it, brown jeans, and a red necklace sitting on a couch.

"Hey I had to get lazy boy." Ry said.

"Well better late then never." The cyan haired girl said smiling.

"Good to see you Kori." Griff said.

"Hey what about me?" The orange haired girl asked smiling.

"You too Mimi." Griff said.

"So what're we gonna do today?" Kori asked.

"I heard rumors that there is a monster out in the forest." Ry said.

"There are no such thing as monsters." Mimi replied.

"Oh yeah well let's go out and we'll see who's wrong." Ry replied.

"I'd like to see the monster too." Griff said.

"Come on let's get moving." Kori said and they leave the hangout.

* * *

**There's Chapter 1 for you guys and more will be coming soon. Will Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive at Yen Sid's tower? Will Griff, Ry, Kori, and Mimi find the monster? What are the creatures that Mickey discovered? Find out on the next chapter.**


	2. Griff's new weapon and learning

**New Characters 1:**

**Griff**

**Age: Unknown but appears to be 13**

**Gender: Male**

**Homeworld: Unknown but currently lives in Courage City**

**Appearance: Fair skin, black messy hair with a streak of blue, teal eyes, black T-shirt with a dark blue star, teal open shirt over the black shirt, light green jeans, black band on his right wrist, dark grey shoes, necklace with a star at the end, and a red crescent shape on his right arm.**

**Personality: Fun-loving, troublemaking, careless, selfish, haughty, adventurous, deceptive, curious, wisecracking, and brash**

**Likes: Causing trouble, having fun, adventures, lying to get what he wants, ice-cream, and thinking he's better than anyone**

**Dislikes: People ruining his fun, sentimentality, deep feelings, serious people, rules, authority figures, and weaklings**

**Ry**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Male**

**Homeworld: Courage City**

**Appearance: Fair skin, dirty blond hair with a big bang covering his left eye, teal eyes, dark grey sleeveless hooded shirt with a red flame, black jeans, silver chain hanging from the the right side, red fingerless gloves.**

**Personality: Cool, calm, smart, responsible, rumor believing, advice giving, good-hearted, friendly, and protective**

**Likes: His friends, his brother, joking with Griff, believing rumors, proving he's right, protecting others, fighting for right reasons, and keeping Griff out of trouble.**

**Dislikes: Getting involved in Griff's pranks, getting in trouble, seeing his friends in danger, anyone who bad mouths his brother, lazy people, getting into pointless fights, and Griff's constant brash and deceptive ways.**

**Kori**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Female**

**Homeworld: Courage City**

**Appearance: Fair skin, cyan hair tied to a ponytail, green eyes, yellow sleeveless top with three flowers, pink skirt, and aqua green bracelets on her left arm.**

**Personality: Sweet, caring, cheerful, strong willed, faithful, passionate, love believing, bossy, motherly, and fearless**

**Likes: Beautiful things, keeping Griff in line, dancing, romance, animals, making friends, making people happy, keeping her friends safe, ice-cream, and stopping bullies.**

**Dislikes: Monsters, Griff's selfish ways, anyone who talks trash about her friends, seeing people sad, loneliness, evil people, negativity, seeing her friends being put down by someone, and fear.**

**Mimi**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Homeworld: Courage City**

**Appearance: Fair Skin, green eyes, orange short hair with two bangs, pink T-shirt with a cat, brown jeans, and read necklace with a heart at the end.**

**Personality: Tomboyish, bright, music loving, nature loving, easily annoyed, hard working, art loving, graceful, and go-getting.**

**Likes: Smart people, nature, music, art, reading, peace and quiet, keeping herself under control, getting her work done, winning fights she gets into if she has to, teaching others a lesson when or if she needs to, and helping her friends**

**Dislikes: Lazy people, stupid people, immaturity, losing fights, no one listening to her, loud mouths, homework, anyone talking trash about Ry or his brother, being proven wrong, and disgusting things.**

**More new characters will be coming soon so look forward to that.**

**On with the show now.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The three follow Ry through the forest and they reach the open area and they see a cave in the area and they walk up to it.

"That where they say the monster lives." Ry said.

"Are you sure?" Mimi asked.

"That's what some said." Ry answered. "And I'm going in to see if it's real." He added.

"I'll go in that monster wouldn't stand a chance against someone as strong as me." Griff said.

"No you three are staying here and that's that." Ry replied.

"I know you're trying to be protective but don't you think we should help?" Kori asked.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt or killed." Ry said. "Remember what happened to my brother?" He asked.

"Well we'll be fine if we stick together." Kori said but Griff let out a huff.

"I'LL take care of the monster just watch how an awesome person like me takes down some stupid monster." Griff said. "It's probably just a bear." He added as he enters the cave.

"Hey Griff you get back here right now!" Mimi called but Griff didn't listen and goes in the cave. "Idiot." She mumble.

"Does he really have to show off?" Kori asked and Ry sighed.

"I'll go get him just stay put." Ry said as he enters the cave.

Griff walks through the cave and despite it being dark he's still traversing through in an attempt to find the monster people keep talking about and he's willing to take the monster down with or without Ry's help. Griff finally goes through the cave and sees the end and starts looking around for the monster but he sees nothing there so he keeps looking but still doesn't see anything.

"Hey monster come out here so I can kick your butt!" Griff called but nothing. "I'm not leaving until you show your face and then I'll kick your butt!" He called again but no answer so he sits down waiting for the monster to come.

After ten minutes of waiting Griff hears something coming and he thinks it's the monster so he smirks and hides behind a rock for a sneak attack when the monster comes. Ry finds himself at the end of the cave and starts looking around for Griff and also wants to see if the monster is here too but after trying to find Griff Ry was about to give until...

"GOTCHA!" Griff yelled coming out of the rock and charges at what he thinks is the monster but it turns out to be Ry who turns around punches Griff kncoking him back. "Ry why are you here?" Griff asked.

"Well I was going to find the monster but you had to go in here so I had to find you." Ry answered and Griff lets out a small laugh. "I'm taking you back with Kori and Mimi." Ry said.

"No way I wanna help." Griff said.

"Griff..." Ry was then cut off by something and the two boys see a creature with a black body with red marks, crimson claws, pointed tail, razor teeth, red eyes, horns, and a dark red crescent shape mark with spikes on its chest appearing.

"Hey is that the monster people have been talking about?" Griff asked but then looks at the creature's mark on its chest then looks at his mark on his arm. "No way we have the same mark but how?" He asked.

"How 'bout we attack the monster first and ask questions later." Ry said.

"Now you're talkin'." Griff said as he gets into a fighting stance while Ry does the same thing and the creature attacks.

Griff and Ry fight against the creature but it dodges and attacks with its claws but they dodge and Ry tries to punch the creature but nothing was hurting it and the creature attacks with its tail knocking Ry back against the wall and is now unconscious. Griff tries to attack the creature with punches and kicks but nothing was still hurting it and the creature was about attack again but something glowed in Griff's hand and it's something shaped like a key with black edges and teeth, blue hilt, grey handle, and a black chain with the dark red crescent shape with spikes just like the one on the creature's chest and on his arm and the weapon made the creature stop while Griff examines it.

"What is this thing?" Griff asked and he knows the creature hates the so he attacks the creature with it and it's hurting the creature. "Now you're mine." Griff said with a smirk and attacks the creature again but it turns itself invisible but Griff attacks revealing it but the creature attacks with its claws and tail but Griff slashes at it again and gives out the final attack on the creature making it vanish in dark mist. Cool." Griff said and he turns to see Ry waking up.

Ry wakes up and gets up and sees Griff holding a key shape weapon making him curious about what it is.

"What is that?" Ry asked.

"I dunno I used it to kill the monster." Griff said.

"Can I see it for a second?" Ry asked but Griff pulls it out of his reach.

"No way finders keepers!" Griff said.

"I was going to look at it for five second you brat." Ry said and they hear something coming and it's Kori and Mimi.

"There you guys are." Kori said.

"What happened?" Mimi asked.

"We found the monster and I killed it with this." Griff said showing them the key shaped weapon.

"What is that?" Kori asked and Mimi was shocked to see this.

"I have no idea but who cares it's mine." Griff said.

"Let's get out of the cave." Mimi said.

"Since I killed the monster I get to lead." Griff said as he leads the way out of the cave.

The gang return to their hangout and Griff continues to look at his key weapon while Mimi continues to examine it and Kori is curious about the weapon too but Griff keeps it away claiming it's his much to Ry's and Kori's annoyance. After their time at the hangout the gang return to the city because Ry and Kori agree to help Mimi with her shopping and force Griff to go with them much to his annoyance and also tell him to keep his weapon from sight which annoyed him even more.

**Meanwhile: **

The Gummi ship arrives at Yen Sid's tower and Sora, Donald, and Goofy depart from the ship and they enter the tower so they could talk to Yen Sid about the creatures they saw at the castle and after going upstairs they enter his room and they see Yen Sid sitting on his chair and at his side Mickey and Donald and Goofy bow with respect even Sora does the same after his 'disrespectful' greeting when he first met the wizard.

"I've been expecting you three." Yen Sid said. "You wish to know about the creatures you have seen in the castle." He added.

"Yes sir." Sora said and he turns to Mickey. "You saw them too right?" He asked.

"That's right they were at the castle for some reason and I'm assuming someone is pulling the strings." Mickey said.

"Is it Xehanort again?" Donald asked.

"Although it is likely I don not believe he's the one controlling those creatures." Yen Sid answered.

"Well do you know who they are?" Goofy asked.

"Yes I do in fact know the names of those creatures." Yen Sid said. "You will encounter them soon so you must know about them." He added summoning a projection of the creature the three saw before. "No doubt you've seen this creature before at the castle you may think it's identical to the Heartless since they too are born of darkness but these are more deadly than you can ever imagine." Yen Sid explained. "The creatures that were in the castle are known as Horrors and they bring destruction wherever they go." He said. "The Horrors may look like they're unstable but they are not to be tampered with they can attack, kill, destroy, and even devour anything if given the chance you cannot give them this chance and don't let your guards down." He finished and the three nodded. "Now then there is something else you must know." Yen Sid then summons another projection next to the projection version of the Horror and it's a figure wearing a red hooded cloak with black crescent marks. "Now before you assume it's another Organization XIII member it is not for the figure is known as a Terror and it controls these Horrors." Yen Sid explained. "These Terrors are more dangerous than the Horrors in fact they have their own group name known as the Deadly Sins." He added.

"Gawrsh and we're gonna meet them soon right?" Goofy asked.

"Indeed." Yen Sid answered. "Don't take them lightly they can be calculating, fierce, and they don't intend on leaving any survivors and they have a purpose that might involve in destroying the worlds." He added.

"One question are we going to deal with the Heartless again?" Sora asked.

"It is most likely you'll encounter them again but your main concern are the Horrors and the Deadly Sins you must stop them before they succeed." Yen Sid said and they nodded. "Now before you do your quest you should know there is another Keyblade wielder." He added.

"Really where?" Sora asked.

"In a world known as Courage City go there, find the Keyblade wielder, and bring the wielder to me." Yen Sid said and they nodded.

"You fellas be careful now." Mickey said and they nodded and head for the ship.

**Meanwhile:**

Kairi goes off to find Riku after getting Sora's note when she woke up and she assumes he's at the islands so she goes there and while on the islands she finds Riku sitting on a palm tree and she runs up to him.

"Riku!" Kairi called and Riku turns over and sees Kairi.

"Hey Kairi what's up?" Riku asked.

"You have to read this." Kairi showing him the note and Riku starts to read the note but then gets shocked.

"Oh no." Riku said.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done and I hope you people like this chapter because I'm doing what I can on this story. Anyway will Sora, Donald, and Goofy find the other Keyblade wielder? What about Griff? Will Horrors and Deadly Sins be met? Find out on the next chapter.**


End file.
